


Home With Me

by phoenixquest



Series: Ryndoril and Ondolemar [14]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryndoril comes home to find Ondolemar asleep on his desk. He wakes him up and puts him to bed. Fluffy and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home With Me

Ryndoril’s footsteps were silent as always as he crept into the Keep late that night. He’d been home only an hour after having left two weeks previous, and he missed his lover too much to wait until morning to see him. Considering how late Ondolemar tended to stay up anyway, he didn’t think the mer would mind.

When he finally shut the Altmer’s door behind him, he glanced around the room to find the elf, then smiled. Ondolemar was at his desk, as Ryndoril so often found him, a low-burnt candle next to him and clearly fast asleep with his head on the desk. As Ryndoril crept closer, he could hear the elf was even snoring softly.

He stepped close, reaching out to brush some of Ondolemar’s golden hair away from his face, and took a second to simply admire his lover. The elf was beautiful, embodying everything the race of mer stood for, and Ryndoril couldn’t get enough of him.

Something caught his eye from the papers Ondolemar had been writing on, and his gaze flicked over to it. Interspersed between what looked like more official lines, he found scribbled:

_Ryn, I miss you so much_

_It is so much harder to work without you here_

_Your presence gives me such comfort and I wish to have it always_

_My Ryndoril_

His heart fluttered and his throat tightened at the declarations he was never meant to see. The worst part of his adventurous lifestyle was leaving his lover; he couldn’t stay in the city all the time, he would go mad, but he still didn’t like being away from Ondolemar. To see this…to know the elf was missing him enough to think these things even while he worked…it made him fall just a little more in love with him.

“Ondolemar,” he murmured, his fingers trailing over the Altmer’s cheek to wake him gently. The elf stirred, looking groggily around until he saw Ryndoril, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Mmm, Ryn,” Ondolemar said, closing his eyes again, then wincing slightly as he tried to move his stiff neck. “Gods.”

“Easy, love,” Ryndoril smiled, rubbing the Altmer’s cricked neck gently. “I take it you fell asleep working?”

“Yes,” Ondolemar sighed, grateful for the Bosmer’s talented hands on his neck. “I just…got too distracted…”

“I understand,” Ryndoril said, kissing the back of Ondolemar’s head. “Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed.” As he helped the sleepy elf to his feet, he noticed an ink smudge on the side of his cheek that had been lying on the desk and smiled.

“What?” Ondolemar asked, noticing.

“You got a bit of ink on you,” Ryndoril said, leading him over to the bed. “It’ll come off in the morning.” Ondolemar made a face.

“Can’t believe I fell asleep at my desk,” he mumbled, shaking his head. “Ridiculous.”

“I take it you’ve been working hard,” Ryndoril commented, helping the Altmer’s fumbling fingers along as he tried to undo his robes.

“Y-y-yes,” Ondolemar said, trying to suppress a yawn. “I missed you terribly.” Ryndoril smiled, leaning in to kiss him quickly. The elf was never so forthcoming about his feelings when he wasn’t so addled with exhaustion.

“I know,” he said, finally pulling the mer’s robes off. “I missed you, too. I’ll try to be quicker next time.”

“Mmm,” Ondolemar said vaguely, lying down. He’d forgotten to take his boots off, and startled when Ryndoril started to do it for him. “Oh. You don’t need to do that,” he said, starting to sit back up, but Ryndoril pushed him down.

“Just relax,” Ryndoril murmured. He felt a little guilty, knowing that the Altmer had overworked himself because Ryndoril wasn’t around to distract him. It felt like the least he could do. “I’ve got you, love.” Ondolemar gave him a sleepy smile as he closed his eyes, lying back on the pillows.

“Join me?” Ondolemar whispered hopefully as Ryndoril pulled the blankets over him.

“Like I’d go anywhere else,” Ryndoril teased. “Just a moment.” He put out the candles around the room, then kicked off his own shoes and lay down next to the elf.

“Mmm, Ryn,” Ondolemar sighed contentedly, pulling the Bosmer into his arms so that Ryndoril’s head rested on his chest. “So glad you’re home with me.” Ryndoril simply grinned again – he didn’t like the elf working himself to exhaustion, but if these kinds of sweet confessions came out because of it, he wouldn’t complain all that much.

“Me, too.” He stroked a piece of Ondolemar’s hair that had landed just in front of his face, across the Altmer’s chest, and it wasn’t long before Ondolemar was asleep again. Ryndoril closed his own eyes, letting himself finally relax.

Home, indeed.


End file.
